


Baby boy red

by Anonymous



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Age Regression, Diapers, Gen, Little!Axl, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Series, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little ficlets about Axl being small around his friends and bandmates in different scenarios.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Baby boy red

**Author's Note:**

> Axl accidentally hurts himself while Duff was meant to look after him. Duff helps the boy dry his tears.
> 
> ☆☆☆
> 
> Hello! This is something I've been thinking of lately and wanted to desperately write! As an age-regressor myself I was saddened by the lack of reggression-type stories within this band fandom so I took it upon myself to write some.  
> In this little universe I created, Axl uses age-regression as a way to cope with trauma (as do I) and the rest of the band is there to help and support him. I am posting this anonymous as I know age-regression and it's stigma and I don't wan't people to judge me for it <3 I just want to write cute things!
> 
> So, I hope whoever this reads enjoys it and if there is need for more, I'll happily deliver!
> 
> \- Din0

Duff doesn't get worried often, but after hearing a loud thump and a shrill cry afterwards the blood in his veins grew cold.  
He walked towards the livingroom at lightspeed, hearing Axl's cries get louder the closer he got. The moment he turned the corner to the livingroom tens of scenarios were running around in his head. 

Was he gonna find blood? What if he had to call 911? How was he going to explain the situation to the doctors and nurses? Who was gonna pay the bill??

As Duff got into the living room he saw Axl sitting on the carpet in the middle of the room, right next to the coffee table.  
One of the little toy cars he got from Izzy lay broken in front of him, and he was holding one hand to his head. His face had gotten red from crying, and his nose was running.  
Duff sighed, happy he didnt see any blood. Yet Axl was crying, so something must've happened.

"Axie baby, what's going on?" He said as he bent down towards the boy and sank to his knees next to him.  
Axl might as well haven't had heard him since he kept crying. Duff frowned, "Hey now Ax, did you hurt yourself?" He slowly gripped the hand Axl was holding to his head, moving it away. A small red bump was forming on the boys pale skin.  
"Axl honey, please tell Duffy what happened?" Duff tried again, soothing the boy by rubbing his back. Axl hiccuped,  
"I-I wanted to gwab my truck, and then I fell an' hurt my head on tha table!" He said between tears, rubbing at his snotty face with his free hand.  
Duff pursed his lips, "Do you want something cold on your head? Theres a bump forming already baby." Duff suggested. Axl wailed louder at hearing that.  
"Am I bleeding?? It hurt momma!!" Axl grabbed Duff's shirt with his hand, now wet from tears and snot.  
Duff let out a small laugh, "No baby, it's not bleeding, thankfully! Let's get you to the kitchen and find something cold to hold against that bump huh?"  
Duff picked Axl up underneath his armpits and hoisted him up into his long arms, thankful Axl wasn't heavy.  
He got the sniffling boy into the kitchen and sat him upon the countertop. The blonde opened the freezer and rummaged around a bit before finding a frozen popsicle. He put a tea towel around it and held it to Axl's head.  
"Is that better?" He asked softly. Axl sniffed and nodded, hooking his feet together and dangling them above the floor.

Duff grabbed a piece of the paper towel roll and cleaned Axl's face.  
"Be more careful okay baby? We can't have you hurt yourself around the house." Duff said as he looked into Axl's bright green eyes. Axl nodded again making Duff frown.  
"Use your words darling." He said as he put a few red locks behind Axl's ears.  
Axl eyes darted towards the ground, "Are you mad at me? I bwoke my truck.." he said softly, new tears welling up in his eyes.  
Duff's brows shot up, "Not at all baby! Who made you think I'd be mad?" He asked with a frown.  
Axl sniffed before sobbing, "..Daddy did." He said before breaking out into a wail. Duff held the boy close as he sobbed.  
"Sshhh Axie, you're with us now yeah? You got me, Izzy, Stevie and Slashy to look after you now okay?" He patted the boys fiery hair.  
"Hey, how about this; we're going to the toy store tomorrow, and you can pick out a new truck. Does that sound nice?" Duff said as he tipped Axl's head back, making him look at his eyes. Axl's wet eyes got big and he nodded shyly.  
Duff smiled, "Good, now lets get back inside and watch some Looney Tunes on tv yeah? And don't tell Izzy I let you out of sight when he gets home okay? I'll never hear the end of it." Duff made a shushing motion with his hand before scooping the boy up to sit on the couch together, the broken truck long forgotten.


End file.
